In Love With a Sociopath
by moonlightangel93
Summary: Ariana returned to Mystic Falls with her sister Katherine in order to help Katherine's best friend through a rough patch. She didn't plan on falling in love with a sociopath, a murder. But she always enjoyed a little danger. What could possibly go wrong? Kai/OC


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

I stepped out of my sister's red convertible and looked around Whitmore campus.

 _People really need to get better taste here._ I thought as I looked at the distasteful clothing. I looked at my outfit.

A pink dress with matching pink heels. I think I look pretty hot.

"Ariana!" I heard a high pitch squeal. I spun around and saw my best friend, Caroline Forbes. She and I had always been friends since we were in diapers. Whenever I moved away, it wasn't really easy to keep up with everyone. Caroline and Bonnie were the only people I stayed in touch with.

"I missed you." I said and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I missed you too." She replied. After a minute we pulled out of our hug. "So why'd you come back?"

"Katherine said Elena needed help." I replied. Katherine was my older sister, but her and Elena were best friends. Katherine was 25 and I was 21, but everyone's parents were friends with everyone, so pretty much everyone hung out. And age didn't matter much anymore, when you're a witch friends with a bunch of vampires, age becomes merely a number.

"Cmon, chop chop, I need to find Elena. She said it was an emergency." Katherine complained.

"I have a class to get to, so I'll see ya later." Caroline said and then went in the direction of one of the buildings.

"I'm gonna wander campus a little see some things." I said as I walked away from Katherine.

A hair salon caught my eye. A salon? On a campus? I looked at my reflection in the window of the salon. My black hair didn't bother me much before, but I never really thought it looked right with my outfits. I walked in the salon and had some weird feeling that this is only the start of a new life.

* * *

I walked out of the salon with dark brown hair. I smiled at my half-up half-down do that looked so much better in brown hair than black. I started walking and saw a place called Scull Bar. Hmmm, I could meet some people. I walked in and saw the place pretty much dead except for a bartender with blonde curls and a guy sitting at the bar. I walked over to the bar and sat next to him.

"So, day drinking alone? Sounds sad." I stated. He looked up at me and had a small smirk playing on his face.

"Actually I'm not drinking, but it seems like you were about to do the same thing, so who's to judge?" He replied.

He was good looking. Like insanely hot.

"Touché." I said. "I'm Ariana."

"And I am Kai." He introduced.

"So _Kai_ , what's a hottie like you doing in a bar all alone?"

"So you think I'm hot?"

"Maybe."

"Sounds good gorgeous. But I have to run. I'll see you around _Ariana_." With that he got up and left the bar.

"A martini," I told the bartender, Liv. "Stat."

* * *

I stumbled along campus, a bit tipsy. Well maybe a lot tipsy. I am going to have the worst hangover ever tomorrow.

"Woah watch your step Ariana." I looked up and saw Kai catch me before I fell on the concrete.

"Thank you Kai." I replied, regaining balance.

"I think someone had too much too drink."

"I had two martinis and a tequila, I only turned 21 5 months ago and I don't drink often. I don't have a good tolerance. Sue me." I replied.

Kai laughed. "I don't think I'll sue you yet."

"Ariana!" I turned and saw Katherine storming over. "We've been calling for hours."

"My phone died, sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine, come on we gotta go to Caroline and Elena's dorm. We're staying here tonight." She said and grabbed my arm, dragging me off.

"It was nice meeting you Kai, see ya around!" I called back. The alcohol seemed to be out of my system, so my walking was steady.

"Wait. Did you dye your hair?"

* * *

 _I was running, but what from? I just knew I needed to run. Then I tripped._

 _"I'm going to enjoy this." I looked up and saw **him** covered in blood with a knife in hand. "Goodbye Ariana."_

I woke up panting. I knew that face. I knew that voice.

 _Kai._

* * *

 **FIRST OC EVER! Woohoo I'm so excited for this. I hope you all like this FF.**

 _ **Reviews are love darlings. XOXO**_


End file.
